Perhaps It's Love
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: JinxHwoa What really went down in the infamous tie battle between Jin and Hwoarang? I guess it's romantic... one-shot. 1/4


Title:: Perhaps It's Love…

Rated:: M

Pairing: JinxHwoarang

One-Shot

Disclaimer:: I fail to own these characters.

"Hey, How about it? Let's deal 60,000 won on this fight. I'd say it's a pretty fair deal…" a rather odd Korean boy says.

" I don't feel like dealing with the likes of you, I have things to take care of…" a foreigner says in a heavy Japanese accent. The man attempts to walk off with his body guards but the Korean boy was being super stubborn.

" Come on man, it's easy money for you! There's a BIG chance you'll be able to win that 60,000 won!" the Korean begged.

" Alright, fine. If that's going to get you off my back we'll fight. Ok? Where and When?"

" Tonight! In the back alley of this Hotel, you better prepare yourself," the Korean says with a slight smirk to his face.

The Japanese man sighs in defeat. "_I guess I can't escape that one… hopefully this crap meeting I have with my grandfather takes longer than it should. I'm not looking forward to such a childish fight…" _the Japanese man thinks in his head.

The man walks on to one of the panels in the famous Sheraton Walker Hill Hotel.

" I'm here, what do you want now?" the man says in a not so friendly voice.

" Jin, why don't you sit down for me. I have some things to discuss with you…" the old man, Heihachi Mishima, says with a huge grin on his face and two women tucked under his arms.

Heihachi whispers in each of the girls' ears to tell him to leave for now and he'll be back with them later.

" Now then, let's get settled…" the man says before the bodyguards closed the doors to the panel.

A few hours later

**Sheraton Walker Hill Hotel 8:30 pm**

Jin sighs in a tiresome manner, just now leaving the panel. "_Who would've thought that man would go on rambling about my devil gene and taking over the world with it. Huge bastard, I really wonder why my mother told me to go to him if anything happens…" _he thinks to himself. He looks at his watch and once again sighs out his annoyance. _" …and now I have to satisfy the hunger for defeat from this random Korean kid… He was so odd… rich orange hair on a full-blood Korean? There has to be something wrong there. He looked weird being in this hotel though, he couldn't be more than a slum dog… if this is how he attempts to make money, there's definitely something up his sleeve, especially with his sly little smirk he gave before he left… oh well, off to the alley I guess…"_

Not even a few minutes later, Jin was in the alley way waiting. He was just thinking about how he should've change out of his proper attire to his fighting gear, but he figured it wouldn't be a long fight. No one seems to be here.

"_Maybe I was too late?" _Jin thought semi-hopefully, but of course it was too good to be true. Right when he thought that a few figures appeared outta no where, the red-head Korean included.

" I was hoping you weren't gunna back down. That's a good man. We're gunna have a one on one fight. You and Me." the man tells Jin.

" Alright, but to get properly acquainted, my name is Jin Kazama. How about you?"

" The name's Hwoarang, and don't wear it out when you're calling my name for mercy!"

"_What an arrogant little prick…" _Jin thought scornfully in his head, " let's just get this over with… I need a hell of a good bath and massage once I'm done…"

" Don't' go intentionally rubbing your royalty around, you bastard!" Hwoarang yells in anger. Jin just shrugs it off before getting into his stance.

" _I don't think I should take this too seriously… He seems to not want to put his best into it…" _Jin thinks in his head. Hwoarang gets into his stance, moving very wildly up and down. Jin thinks he must specialize more in kicks than punches. A random gang member counts down from 3 and announces a fight.

Jin and Hwoarang start the fight by circling around a bit, waiting to see who'll strike first. Jin carefully observes and notices how Hwoarang's stance has his left foot forward and the right back.

" _His right foot must be his strong point… Therefore… building up all his strength within our fight to use that as either his finishing move or last resort…." _Jin observes a little farther. On the last minute, Jin sees a smirk and just barely dodged a swift kick to his right side.

" I see your trick, you tell me this would be an easy 60,000 won and then show your true side once the fight begins, easily earning you that money… I'm afraid you've chosen a horrible candidate for your little game," Jin declares and soon starts a flurry of attacks mainly focusing on the Korean's right leg. He soon realized that he also underestimated the man.

" _Hwoarang's leg feels as though it's made of steel. He's definitely not gunna be an easy opponent like I thought… I probably should've changed into my fighting gear…" _Jin thought in mild regret, _" oh well, can't back down now…"_

Hwoarang soon laughs in excitement and starts begins a few kicks occasionally throwing in a random punch here and there. They both block each others attacks easily, as though they knew how each other fought despite just meeting that day.

Soon the same man who announced their fight called time. The two look up at each other for a bit. They breath heavily, trying to regain their composure. Soon their breathing nearly became normal and their heartbeats start receding to a normal tempo.

"Ready to go again Kazama? This time… This time for sure… I'll end it!" Hwoarang says more confidently than when he started. Jin takes a little longer to catch a breath, but nods his confirmation. He performs neck rolls and shakes out his limbs a bit before regaining his stance. Hwoarang follows in suit, regaining the stance he had before. Jin chuckles inwardly in his head noticing how Hwoarang still had the energy to keep his spastic bouncing.

The countdown from 3 and announcement of fight began again, except right when fight was announced Hwoarang lunged at Jin full-speed, throwing quick kicks to the side and even close to Jin's head. Jin blocked most of them, but one move caught him off guard. Somehow the Korean was able to sneak in a high kick right above Jin's head which was being brought down with great force. He barely blocked the move, having his arm cut from the impact of Hwoarang's boot. The red-head managed to bring the Japanese to his knee.

" Now isn't the time for a proposal, babe", Hwoarang joked causing a commotion with his full-gut laughter. Hwoarang looks back at Jin only to see a lightening uppercut headed towards his face, which landed a successful blow sending Hwoarang in a full backflip. Hwoarang just barely avoided a face impact to the ground, but he did end up eating his own words seeing how he's on both his knees.

" Now isn't the time for a cock suck, _babe_," Jin retorts back. Hwoarang glares up in anger and just as quickly got up again sending even stronger attacks his way. Jin barely blocked most of them but was once again caught off guard by a really strong side middle kick that he didn't block in time. He ended up landing on the ground groping his side in a sharp pain.

Once again time was called and Hwoarang groaned in irritation.

" GODDAMMIT! I NEVER get in a tie! What the hell is going ON! We're going again! Get up, Kazama!" Hwoarang starts yelling in anger. Jin looks around and notices how bored the other guys look. Some even started leaving, voicing out their "fuck this man.." or "This is bullshit".

Another fight was called out and we begin our cycle of fighting once more.

**Sheraton Walker Hill Hotel Alley, 10:45**

Jin and Hwoarang are both on the alleyway ground, lying and panting in exhaustion and still under a tie. By this time the whole gang already left, even the man who announced fight for the past 6 times.

"Jin… I don't understand this… How am I not beating you? It really pisses me off but… I feel… I feel fuckin AROUSED right now. No one's ever been able to TIE with me… and… this is fucked up but actually having competition is really turning me on…" Hwoarang voices out in strong pants.

" What the hell? What are you talking about? I think you've gone delusional from this fighting… We have to stop…" Jin says in equally intense pants. Just then Jin feels his hand being grabbed and his eyes widen in shock.

" What the FUCK man? Don't put my hand where your hard cock is! Know your boundaries, I'm going back to my room. I need a damn shower," Jin says attempting to get up with aching muscles. Jin manages to hoist himself on bended knee only to be pulled down right under the Korean.

" Hwoarang… Stop… let me go…" Jin says barely putting up a fight. He wasn't able to pull away from the Korean's seeking hands, which was odd for being so strong after all that fighting. Hwoarang unbuttons Jin's shirt and starts groping his chest and fondling his nipples lightly.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of you", Hwoarang attempts to reassure.

" Fuck, Hwoarang. I'm not gay, so get off of me…"

" I'm not either, but your fighting turned me on so much… What am I supposed to do about this?" Hwoarang says grabbing Jin's hand again rubbing the Korean's clothed aching member. Jin wasn't able to pull away, not having much strength left. Hwoarang started moaning out his pleasure, but soon he removes Jin's hand from his crotch, brought it up to his face, and started licking his fingers.

Jin blamed his lack of strength and resistance from exhaustion for the rising bulge in his jeans. Hwoarang gives a deep throaty laugh, signifying his acknowledgement of the bulge against his ass.

" I'm not going to give you the pleasure of taking my ass. I'm taking your sweet virgin ass for myself, babe," Hwoarang whispers in Jin's ear. Once again Jin is cursing at his exhaustion making him unable to resist the Korean's voice and his actions.

Hwoarang strips off his skin tight tank and starts unbuttoning his jeans. Jin wasn't prepared for the member to come right out though…

" _It figures this arrogant asshole goes commando…" _Jin thinks in annoyance. Hwoarang starts inching closer to Jin's face, which automatically looks terrified.

" Oh come on, open up for daddy…" Hwoarang whispers massaging Jin's face gently. Jin tries his hardest to resist but once again exhaustion wins out and the massage made him feel relaxed. Hwoarang whispers good boy and slowly inserts the head of his penis into Jin's warm mouth. Jin had to give it to the Korean though, feeling just how hard it is, He must really be resisting to ram the whole thing down his throat leaving him in tears and gagging up a storm. Hwoarang slowly starts moving further in. Jin didn't dislike the taste so much.. It wasn't so bad…

Hwoarang starts to pull out and oddly enough to Jin's imagination he starts participating in this sick act. He starts using his tongue and sucking slightly to the long shaft. He feels Hwoarang shudders in pleasure, moaning once again. Jin starts increasing his sucking and even starts bobbing his head a bit. Much to Jin's surprising dismay, Hwoarang grabs his head to stop him, whispering for him to calm down.

" Was my cock that delicious? I don't want to come just yet… I'm saving that for down… here" Hwoarang slowly says tracing his hand down jin's chest to his clothed bulge, giving a slight squeeze, then moving a finger to his covered hole.

Jin gasps in pleasure.

"_FUCK, I shouldn't be enjoying this!" _Jin screams in his head. Hwoarang smiles at the gasp and moves his face closer to Jin's.

" You can't hide from me, Kazama… Your body knows EXACTLY what it wants… and I'm gunna give it to you…" Hwoarang whispers before placing his lips right onto Jin's. He starts to lick the crease in Jin's lips to gain access to the hot wet mouth. Jin grants access, letting himself submit to the lustful ecstasy. They both tongue fight just as hard as they were physically, soon having Hwoarang come out as the victor.

"I win", Hwoarang states with a smile after pulling away. Hwoarang sits up and pulls Jin's shirt up and off of him, then quickly rushes to unbutton the pants and slide his pants off. Hwoarang starts rubbing Jin's hard-on thru the thin cloth of his boxers occasionally slipping a finger into the slit. Next he slides his hands under the elastic and slides the boxers over Jin's legs onto the ground. Hwoarang starts rubbing Jin's bare shaft using the Japanese's precum to slick it up. He soon leads a finger down to Jin's awaiting hole, touching it and feeling it pucker in anticipation.

"Hwoarang… stop… teasing me… and get ON WITH IT!" Jin struggles to shout panting so hard. Hwoarang smiles and inserts two slick fingers at once. Jin's eyes scrunch in slight pain as Hwoarang moves his fingers back and forth, but soon that look turns into desire. Hwoarang starts feeling Jin buck along with his fingers, seeking more stimulation. Hwoarang inserts one more finger easily.

" You're doing good, baby…" Hwoarang whispers seductively. Hwoarang takes his fingers out and lifts Jin's ass onto his knees. He spreads his cheeks wide and smiles before sticking his tongue out.

" Hwoarang… what… what're you doing? That's disgusting and unsanitary! Don't dooooAUGHH…" Jin attempts to say but the feeling of Hwoarang's tongue rimming him like a hungry dog causes him to moan loudly in pleasure. Hwoarang goes at it for a minute or so before coming back up, licking his lips in delight.

"Are you ready for this?" Hwoarang asks grabbing a hold of his hard member, pointing it towards Jin's opening. Jin just groans in frustration, telling him to stick it in already. Hwoarang chuckles in agreement and positions his head right at the opening, applying a bit of pressure before actually sliding in. Jin's face twists at the pain, but once Hwoarang finally entered the head in Jin's face loosens in relief.

"I'll go slowly so you can get used to it…" Hwoarang says slowly sliding in, inch by inch. Jin was finally getting used to it after awhile but started growing impatient with the slowness. Jin groaned in irritation, brings his legs up, and pushes Hwoarang the rest of the way in. The sudden move made him and Hwoarang arch their backs in pleasure and relief.

"If I knew you wanted it that bad, I woulda pushed in full speed ahead from the very beginning," Hwoarang jokes adding in a light chuckle. He starts to pull out and just before the head came out, pushed back in with a huge force. Jin gasps out in surprise, and continues his gasps and moans as Hwoarang continually pounds into him.

" Ohhh… ah, ah, ah, ah… nnnn… Hwoara… Hwoarang, it's too much!"

" Oh please, hold out a little longer, you're so tight and good…"

" Hwoa… I'm about to come! Harder…"

" Ok, ok… I am too…."

"AHHH!"

**Sheraton Walker Hill Hotel Alley, 11:03**

" That was incredibly delicious…" Hwoarang groans out in satisfaction. He pulls himself out of Jin and lands on his back lying right by the Japanese. Jin moans his agreement, moving his arm to cover his eyes.

" I'm so… fucking… tired…" Jin groans out in exhaustion. The two just lay there, looking up at the dark sky, stars barely showing through the clouds. Barely a minute later, Hwoarang hears a slight snore coming from the side.

" Really? How can you sleep out here? Well… wait a minute… that was kind of a stupid question… How the hell did we end up fucking our brains out right here…" Hwoarang asks aloud. Hwoarang shrugs and goes to dress Jin back up the best he could. He picks him up and much to his surprise, he weighs lighter than he thought he would. He circles the corner and into the hotel. He asks the desk clerk which room Jin Kazama is staying in, explaining that he sucks at holding his liquor. After getting the room number, he takes the elevator up to his hallway, headed to the room, and dug Jin's pockets for the card. He slides the card through and brings Jin inside.

He depicted on whether he should bring him to the bathroom, wake him up, and tell him to take a shower or just dump him on his bed, take a few drinks from the fridge and skedaddle. Hwoarang thinks, and soon dumps Jin onto his bed, opens the fridge, picks out a drink, takes out a pad and pen, writes a note, then leaves the room.

**Sheraton Walker Hill Hotel Room 1765, 4:51 am**

" Ugh, my asshole hurts beyond reason…" Jin groans. He looks up and notices he's not in the alley, but rather sprawled out on his bed. He shakes his head in attempt to clear it, soon sees a piece of paper left on the night stand.

" _Hey Kazama, from here on out, We're rivals. Last night was fucking amazing, and thanks for the _Soju_! It hit the spot. See yah around._

_Hwoarang"_

" That bastard… He's lucky he just chose the cheapest drink in the fridge…" Jin mutters before getting up and heading into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

(A/N: OMG! I did it! My first Tekken yaoi! As I was typing this I was like, holy crap… I hope this isn't too hardcore… Hopefully people found this as satisfying… This was based off of Hwoarang and Jin's first meeting and their infamous tie, causing them to be rivals. Of course I went more in depth yaoi-wise. Haha I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if you guys catch spelling errors! Well, UNTIL NEXT TIME!)


End file.
